


Our Song -F to T-

by UmiHoshi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiHoshi/pseuds/UmiHoshi





	Our Song -F to T-

 

Sunny afternoon, we were sitting on my bed, making homework.  
With a rare casual talk, Tezuka, the man I love, was enjoying his silence.  
The only sound was coming from the radio at low volume.  
Many songs passed by as Tezuka's arm stroked past mine while writing.  
A lot of songs I knew, also some new ones.  
And I wondered to myself:  
Would there be a song to fit us?

It could be a song about our happy times.  
But I also treasure our tears together.

It could be a song about your smile...  
Heh... you never show it to anyone but me, though.

A song about you healing my broken heart wouldn't fit,  
because it has always belonged to you from the start.

A song about how we met.  
But once wasn't enough.  
Falling in love with you just once isn't enough.

A song about all the things I want to tell you.  
But I never have to tell.  
You'd already know them all.

A song of how well we fit together.  
But I love it when we quarrel.

It could be a song about us being alike.  
But you're more then just that.  
You fill my heart with the things I always lacked and was searching for.

A song about your glasses.  
But I love your flustered face when I take them off for you.

A song about you only loving me.  
But I want you to fill your heart with many things and live blissfully beside me.

A song about our kisses...  
It would be too short.

A lullaby.  
But I want to see your face a little longer.

I hate songs about breaking up.  
Please stay with me forever instead.

Songs about making love.  
Doing this and that and everything.  
But you're too gentle to ever think of hurting me.

Songs of weddings are too early.  
Songs of parents are too late.

Cliché songs.  
Too fast, too slow  
too sad, too funny.

I could... I could sing you a love song.  
And tell the world about us.  
But I won't do that.  
Fore our love, our true love, is our little secret.  
That way, you're mine and mine alone.

I sighed.  
His eyes crossed mine. "Fuji... What is it?" He asked.  
"Neh Tezuka... Do you think that there's a song just for us?"  
He put his notebook away. "Probably not..."  
"I thought as much..."  
His hand patted my hair.  
"The way we feel... I don't think anyone could write it all down..."  
I looked up to him, a little confused.  
He smiled down on me, kissed my brow and pulled my head against his chest.  
I could hear his heart thump.  
That's right...  
This is the only possible sound of our love.

Our song.


End file.
